


Our Little Secrets

by Sandbirde



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbirde/pseuds/Sandbirde
Summary: You and your friend Susie hang out in the woods.I'm taking commissions! https://sketchbirde.tumblr.com/post/179867361229/sandbirde-sandbirde-updated-commission-post-i





	Our Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote for a friend, so certain details are kinda specific to her, but I tried to make it something anyone can enjoy too! I hope you guys like it. I'll update Fresh Snow soon, if you're wondering. I just wanted to prioritize this since it was for a friend. Love you all!

_     Screeee! _

__ The bus screeched to a halt at the last stop between you and home, and you bounced in your seat, unable to hold back your excitement. Everything today had been too slow, too loud, too much, and you couldn’t wait to get to your stop. Normally you wouldn’t be this enthusiastic about going home, even after a bad day, but today you had something very important to look forward to. Today you were practically breaking the window from leaning on it so hard.

Today you got to see the best person you’ve ever met.

You forced yourself to sit as still as possible, your legs bouncing as you thought about what awaited you - or rather, who. She’d struggled to make friends when she first got here; she had a sharp tongue and a lot of insecurities, and that’s never a good combination for socializing. She’d managed to pick up one person who’d spent enough time with her to get to the gooey caramel center, but no one else had the guts to approach her for fear of getting their butts kicked.

Except for you, of course.

You’d lived in Hometown your whole life, and you were friends with just about everyone here. It only seemed natural to attempt a connection with the new girl. You had to admit, it was a little rough at first, but it helped that you could see through her act almost immediately. You were painfully familiar with the darker side of life and the world around you, and your kinship with anyone in a similar situation was pretty much guaranteed - not to mention you were naturally fairly empathetic.

Lost in thought, you almost didn’t hear the unholy scream of the bus brakes as it pulled up to your stop. You snapped to attention just in time to see a messy head of magenta hair and a smiling face. You grinned widely, waving furiously through the window at the latest object of your affections. She blushed, waving back a little less enthusiastically.

The bus was barely stopped when you ran down the aisle, yelling a hurried “thank you” to the bus driver before hurtling down the steps, jumping the last one and nearly falling head over heels onto the sidewalk. You managed to catch yourself this time, but as you regained your footing and your breath, you looked up at the girl standing by the sign, and weren’t sure you could pick yourself up from falling again.

She laughed at your theatrics, though not harshly. “You okay there, [y/n]?”

You couldn’t stop smiling as you carelessly ran a hand through your hair. “I’m great, Susie. How are you?”

“I’m pretty good.” She shifted her weight, suddenly looking shy. “So...shall we?”

“Definitely.”

So you two proceeded down the sidewalk, toward your usual hangout spot. There was never much conversation as you made your way there, but you knew as soon as you two were settled, Susie would relax a little. Still, you enjoyed the walk with her as well. There was something fun, in an awful way, about failing to convince yourself to take her hand or flirt with her. Lately, talking with her had been scary, but in a way you wouldn’t give up for the world. Your stomach did an Olympics-worthy gymnastics routine as you approached your hideout.

There was a trail leading into the forest, not easily visible from the sidewalk, and this was where Susie led you, walking slightly ahead of you despite you both knowing the way like the backs of your hands. Gosh, her hands...They looked so soft and warm. You wished you could work up the courage to touch them, just for a moment. It didn’t have to be romantic, right? You could play it off as -

Oh, you’d arrived.

You and Susie had quickly found this trail while wandering the neighborhood one day, but this spot was even more hidden, tucked away behind some trees and thick shrubbery. You always came home with twigs in your hair or leaves stuck to your clothes, but it was worth it, even if you got yelled at for it, or worse. This was your secret place. It was sacred, and it was a symbol of your relationship with the girl you maybe liked a little more than you should.

To be honest, it was everything to you.

You both sat in the small clearing, snug next to each other. It was nothing new, and yet the proximity had the butterflies in your tummy exchanging greetings with the moths in your heart. You wondered if Susie had noticed anything off about you. You weren’t sure if you wanted her to.

You swallowed quietly. “So, how was your day?”

Susie chuckled. “Eh, same as always. Yours?”

“Okay, I guess. Did you get to talk to Kris today?”

“Not really. They had to leave early for a doctor’s appointment and never came back to school, for some reason.”

Your brow furrowed with concern. “Did they text you?”

“Yeah. They’re fine, I think. Just not sure what they’re up to right now.” Susie’s voice was a little uneven, but not enough to set off your “friend in a bad mood” alarms.

“Well, that’s good, I guess. I’d text them, though, just to check up. I’m sure they’d appreciate it.”

Susie made a face that you couldn’t interpret. “Yeah, maybe.”

You tilted your head. “I’m sure they would. Are you not?”

Susie chewed her lip for a moment. “I don’t know. They’re the first friend I’ve ever had. I still have no idea how any of this is supposed to work.” She fiddled with the buttons on her shirt. “I don’t want to be clingy, but sometimes I can’t -” She growled, clutching her shirt tightly.

You instinctively put your hand on her back. She flinched, but didn’t pull away - which you were grateful for, since you’d forgotten she didn’t like being touched with no warning like that. Whoops.

She inhaled deeply, then continued. “Sometimes I can’t read them. I know that’s just kinda...how they are. And I’m not judging them for that at all. It’s just hard to know if I’m doing this right.” She blinked rapidly, turning her face away from you.

Wow, this was really getting to her. You couldn’t say you didn’t relate, though. “You don’t do a friendship right or wrong. You just show the other person you care, and they show you they care, and you communicate with each other a lot to make sure everything’s okay, and if it’s not, you try to fix it. If you did something to upset them, they would tell you. You have to trust them to do that, like you would do it for them.”

Susie still wouldn’t look at you, and you could see tears falling. You shoved your anxiety down, knowing if you started freaking out, everything would fall apart. “It’s okay to be scared, Susie. I get scared too. Talking to people, reading their faces, their voices - or hands - it’s hard. It’s really, really hard.” You sighed, rubbing her back in absentminded circles. “As long as you try your best, though, a good friend will understand. You treat them nicely, you apologize when you do something wrong, you fix your mistakes, and they’ll stay with you.”

Susie remained silent, and for a moment you felt your anxiety rising again as you tried to figure out what else you could do. Then she turned to face you again, burying her face in your shoulder.

You stiffened in surprise for a second, then relaxed, awkwardly wrapping your arms around her and holding her as she tried to stop crying. It took a few minutes, but eventually, she calmed down, her breathing slowing and her whole body collapsing into you. A little selfishly, you were pretty happy with this situation, physically speaking. Emotionally, though, you almost felt like crying yourself. You knew exactly how she felt, and you hoped she could take your words to heart.

“[y/n].”

Susie spoke quietly, her voice raspy and a little nasally from crying. You responded in kind.

“Susie?”

“Thank you.”

You smiled, though she couldn’t see it. “You’re my friend, Susie. It comes with the territory.”

She laughed into your chest, then suddenly pulled away. She was blushing heavily, and you were puzzled until she spoke.

“Uh, sorry, I just realized…” She glanced at your chest, then looked away.

Oh.

You giggled. “Okay, cute.” Then your brain caught up with your mouth, and it was your turn to blush. Now you were both blushy idiots, leaning slightly away from each other.

Susie coughed. “I don’t...think anyone’s called me cute before. Kris has said my hair’s pretty, but that’s about it.” Her hand settled onto the back of her neck as she half-smiled, looking down at her lap.

Before you knew what your doing, your mouth suddenly dropped the smoothest line you’d ever uttered. “Well, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone as cute as you.”

Susie’s head jerked up, and you both stared at each other wide-eyed. The tension grew exponentially by the second as you both floundered for footing in territory you were highly unfamiliar with. Eventually, Susie blinked, and you felt free to follow suit. You both relaxed a little, but neither of you wanted the first word.

It didn’t last forever, though. Nothing ever does, after all. After a lengthy silence, Susie broke through.

“I…” Her hands twitched with nerves, but she didn’t break eye contact. “I think you’re cute too.”

“Oh.” Your response was more of an exhale than a word, and you swore you could feel the butterflies spreading through your limbs and flying out of your mouth.

Speaking of mouths, you found yourself looking at hers. You wouldn’t dare, though...would you?

As it turned out, you didn’t have to. Susie’s hand crept over to yours, wrapping around it gently. It was every bit as warm as you’d imagined, and you thought you might faint right then and there. Then, as if that wasn’t enough, she leaned in, closing the distance between you at a rate that seemed to defy time, too slow and too fast all at once.

You leaned towards her almost instinctively, but you both stopped with a couple inches left between your faces. Something still felt solid and defensive between you, and the distance was daunting. You bit your bottom lip, and Susie mirrored you, her expression intense. You traded breaths as the background sounds of the forest faded into another world adjacent to yours.

And then it was done. Her lips were on yours, hesitant, but soft, and you wanted to pinch yourself to make sure you were awake, but one hand was on her hand and the other was on her neck and your heart was pounding in your ears. Everything was alive and you felt the blood rushing through each and every vein, leaving you dizzy and high off this girl, whom you liked exactly the right amount.

You weren’t sure who broke contact. As the cool air rushed to fill the space between your mouths, the world came back to reality behind you, and yet it was still in her eyes. You were too overwhelmed to see the universe in her gaze, and you looked away, smiling impossibly wide. You didn’t see her face, but you were sure she was smiling too. Sure enough, you could hear it in her voice as she spoke.

“Wow.”

You laughed, airy and light. “Yeah, wow.” You glanced up at her face, and were glad you did. You had a feeling the expression on it right now was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and you felt honored to have the privilege of seeing it for yourself.

Then the world finally fell back into its niche of existence, and everything was normal again. Well, not normal, but...real. You could feel the ground underneath you again, and see the forest growing darker around y-

Wait.

_ Shit. _

“Susie! We have to go!”

Susie looked around, latently realizing what you had already seen. “Oh, f$*%.”

“Yeah.”

You both scrambled to get up, but you ended up lightheaded from standing too quickly, and nearly fell over again. Fortunately, Susie had the reflexes to catch you. She pulled you back onto your feet, holding your arm for just a little longer than necessary. She then took off into the forest, you following hot on her heels. She could see a little better in the dark than you could, so you actually needed her to guide you this time.

Soon enough, you were back on the sidewalk. Unfortunately, your homes were in opposite directions.

Susie hesitated, dragging her foot across the concrete. “Do you...want me to walk you home?”

You considered for a moment, but decided it was probably best if you both just got home as soon as possible. “No, I’ll be fine. You get your butt home before curfew.”

Susie laughed. “Okay. Stay safe though, yeah?”

“Everyone’s home already and I know everyone in this town. I think I’ll be okay.”

“Fair enough.” She smiled at the ground. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

You grinned, bouncing on your feet. “Definitely.”

“Cool. ‘Bye, then.” She shifted her weight nervously, then lunged toward you, pecking you on the cheek before running off. You held your hand to your cheek, wet where she kissed it and sore from smiling. You still couldn’t convince yourself it was real.

Even so, you daydreamed about pretty magenta hair and warm hands the whole way home.


End file.
